Sweet Gift
by Tanya and Delilah
Summary: Eren was completely embarrassed, while Hanji never thought she'd end up writing that kind of thing. Riren (Rivaille x Eren) Written by Sarah Casguel.


**T/N:** Sweet Gift by Sarah Casguel, translated from Spanish by Delilah and edited by Tanya

Deliah: This was… Really tough… My head is aching! But I think just in this single oneshot, I've learned quite a bit! I bet there's a LOT of mistakes in here though so I'm sorry for it! Overall though it was fun to do!

Tanya: It was my first time editing a translation, it was very difficult, I didn't want to edit it too much and change from what the author originally place, but the rough translation had some really awkward things that sounded weird, so I had to change some of them… At a later time, I may go over it again and fix things some more.

Thank you very much for allowing us to translate this, and I hope you are pleased with this!

Now, please, enjoy the story!

* * *

What had happened that time? This was a question asked by not only Eren, but also Rivaille.

The blush that Eren had at the time was monumental, besides being chained and bound up like that , and even though he could not make a single word –merely low mumbling or moaning sounds- he again tried to move, but after that, Rivaille ordered Hanji to pull on the ropes, causing them to press on "that place". Rivaille merely observed...

'Swallow me whole' thought the young man to the earth, the occasional tear slipping from his eyes due to sheer embarrassment, as he avoided Rivaille's penetrating gaze as he stood five meters away.

Eventually, their eyes met; Eren's pleading eyes making Rivaille's body release a small electric shock, causing the Mayor to quickly look away trying to be as subtle as possible, but it was useless, he turned to look sidelong at the body of the child, _ only to see tears falling from those pleading eyes, and his mind went blank with a "click" ... Oh god. He was in trouble. He had to get out of there as soon as possible or he would eat Eren, but there was another problem...

"Eren's body is the key."

Remembering the words spoken by Hanji -following in close conjunction with Eren- made his blood boil, from that moment stood at a safe distance of the young soldier. Eren again tried to move, causing the strings to tense again, marking his body and making him let out a groan. With that look and the tears that escaped, Rivaille closed his eyes and frowned.

'That crazy bitch is dead.' After that thought he slammed his fist into the wall near him, drawing the attention of Eren. Again their eyes met, but this time they noticed the look in each other's eyes.

Sensing the slight steps of the Sergeant, his muscles tensed, his body aware of the woman present who was halfway to the door, whilst Eren's mind was still trying to process and decipher the look Rivaille had at the time.

…

Meanwhile, a certain scientific titan lover tried her best not to open the door in front of her.

'Will he be okay? Is it okay for him not to talk? How long will my aphrodisiac work on a Titan?' These and other questions were what occupied the mind of the woman in glasses, she knew when this was over that Rivaille would kill her. 'I do not regret anything.' she thought, looking up and smiling in a suspicious way.

'Hanji-san?' The voice of a certain brunette with long hair startled her, a puzzled Petra watching the actions of the scientist a few minutes ago.

' P-Pe-Petra!?' Petra just stood there. 'What happened? Did something bad happen, that brings you here?'

' Do you know where Rivaille-san is?' After her question there was silence, a few minutes long, before Hanji replied to Petra.

'No... I do not know~' She began to whistle, ignoring the rapid conclusions the brunette was reaching in a matter of seconds.

'Hanji-san! You did an experiment with Eren again, right?' With that accusation Hanji gave a surprised look to Rivaille's companion, shaking nervously. 'Don't lie! So Rivaille-san appeared not half an hour ago, what timing... Poor Eren must be very scared trying to explain what had happened to the Sergeant...'

'Don't do that!... This is a bad time... ' Hanji called out quickly, her mind working a hundred and twenty percent, everything scientific, and she really wanted to know how he would behave after a certain Act... 'Rivaille is with a Sweet Gift!?'

Petra looked at the lab rat, with a nervous smile.

'What on earth was that?' It did not matter, because if they opened that door, they may be traumatized or worse; receive a more painful death than being eaten by Titans... Though, being eaten by titans might not be so bad, just to see inside...' was the thoughts running through Hanji's head.

'Sweet ... Gift?' Hanji looked dubiously at her and just stood there, hoping that she wouldn't open the door, but it was not to be.

In one swift motion Petra opened the door and started down the steps, followed by Hanji, but stopped halfway after hearing strange sounds. Petra put a hand to her mouth to stifle a cry of surprise at what her ears caught, and they left as fast as they entered. The scene they saw wandered in their minds, and a few seconds later both blushed, while certain words echoed in their ears ...

"M-more! M-more! Agh, F-faster! ... Ri-Rivaille-San! Mmm!"

They put a small sign on the door to Eren's room with a serious threat, -that Rivaille would follow through with if anyone dared to disobey- then they both looked at each other and left the scene as quickly as they could.

The problem was not that, but that both couldn't stop thinking about Eren and Rivaille in that compromising position -More than anything Petra-, while Hanji, kept thinking about how Rivaille savagely violated Eren and the latter begged. These thoughts stayed for a long time. Until dinnertime came...

Petra could not calm down. How would she look at her Sergeant?, Moreover ... How would she stop thinking of her Sergeant in romantic scenes with Eren?', While Hanji and she both wrote without stopping at onto paper, smiling strangely and the girls ignored the questions of the three men there with them, until the Sergeant entered.

He opened the door sharply and surprised the three people there with the way he was; his hair messy, his shirt completely wrinkled, and buttoned wrong.

' Eren's dinner?' He asked dryly, making everyone look at the duck on their plates and served at the table.

Rivaille went to the kitchen for a tray, onto which he put their dinner on and headed out to Eren's room.

Rivaille spoke as he left :

'I'll take care of Eren until he feels better ... You guys continue ... ' They all responded with a curt 'Yes Sir', but before he could leave, a voice interrupted.

'Rivaille ~ ' Hanji crooned, running with the papers previously written as if there was no tomorrow! 'Look! You have to read this! ' Hanji put one of the few sheets near Rivaille at a safe distance for him to read in peace. Everyone looked at Rivaille expression, and seeing the way his face darkened, let out a shiver.

Taking the sheets violently , not realizing that he had missed some, to snatch at Hanji, he then punched the bespectacled girl, knocking her unconscious at the scene, and then walked away almost immediately.

As the Titan lover was lying on the floor, she was unaware that Petra had in her hands a paper, she began to shiver, with a blush on her face, quickly shook her head and started to read the at the beginning of the writing.

"Sweet Gift Number 13 (Use on a rainy day ), take a dressed up Eren, but don't tie him to the bed, in order to provoke the most pleasure ..."

Petra quickly crushed the paper, with a cry of despair and threw it in the air, trying to forget the picture that was on the blessed paper, and she began muttering to herself, before being tapped on the head.

Meanwhile, the Sergeant was reading some of the papers Hanji had thrust at him, thinking he should use one of those "Sweet Gifts".

Oh yeah, THAT would be a long night for Eren and the Sergeant, because after those rounds in the afternoon, Rivaille had discovered that the brat, could be excited and satisfied with just a few words or actions. Whereas Hanji and Petra had to accept that fact , they could only imagine being Eren being violated by Rivaille. He took them and put them away excitedly.

'What?! - Petra screamed next to Hanji ' Are you kidding ... No way... Hanji-san?'

' Of course not! ' The three men stopped eating, quickly walking away with an image of a place too strange even for themselves ' In truth, Eren may be pregnant ...'

Both Petra and Hanji smiled to themselves, those would be some long months. Very long, but also exciting and fun.

* * *

**T/N:** Look forward to the multi-chapter sequel to this in the future, 'Sweet Surprise' ,


End file.
